1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job completion notifying device, and particularly to a job completion notifying device that notifies a user corresponding to a job of completion of the job when execution of the job is completed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of providing notification of completion of printing has been employed for a system in which an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) or a printer is connected to personal computers over a network. For providing notification of completion of printing, such a technique and the like have been known that provides notification of a status of an executed job in response to every executed job.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-018140 has disclosed a technique in which IDs are allocated for providing notification of print completion, and it is determined according to the ID number whether there is an omission of notification or not. When an ID number is missing, it is determined that the printing is already completed, and the notification of completion is performed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-204325 has disclosed a technique of providing notification of print completion in a copy job.
In a conventional system of providing notification of the print completion, when a plurality of jobs are issued to an image forming apparatus, and are continuously executed, notification is performed in response to completion of each job, and therefore a user cannot readily determine timing for taking in printed matters.